


Rose's Trip to Hell (Drone Season 2019)

by Ink and Glitter (DeddedbyGlamour)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Astral Projection, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Demon AU, Demon Magic, Demon!Kanaya Maryam, F/F, Horrorterror!Rose Lalonde, Kinky, Near Death Experiences, Nooks (Homestuck), Pain Kink, Rose ding death ditches Kanaya a few times, Scratching, Shadow magic, Time Fuckery, aradia vriska and terezi serve as comic relief for the most part, dimension hopping, fight for domninance, sexy use of a bonesaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeddedbyGlamour/pseuds/Ink%20and%20Glitter
Summary: “... You enjoy a bit of pain… Don’t you, Rose?” The tone of her voice was delicious, sultry and almost dangerous._____Rose is the victim of an unfortunate firework accident, no-clipping her soul straight to hell! She meets her supposed tormentors and demon magic and dimension hopping ensues!





	Rose's Trip to Hell (Drone Season 2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).

> We're sorry if the quality is a bit odd, or flows a little strangely. We tried our best and hope it's to your liking!

In retrospect, getting into a fight with Vriska over the 4th of July fireworks was... ill-advised, to say the least. As much as her burn scars, augmetic arm, and mismatched transplant eye would imply otherwise, Vriska did know her explosives and volatile chemicals- to her credit none of her visible explosive injuries were caused by something she had a hand in making.

On the other hand, the monstrosity of strange chemicals and blackpowder the serket had tried to set up looked less like an article of celebration and more like a gross violation of the Geneva Conventions, so Rose was well within her rights to be concerned, and equally so to do her best to make sure the miniature doomsday device didn't destroy half the block.

What honestly started as a purely verbal argument (as opposed to most of their "arguments") briefly devolved into a slap fight after Vriska slapped Rose's hand away when she reached to remove a particularly worrying fuse and rose slapped her back. the slap fight momentarily cooled, but an exclamation of "Bite me Lalonde!" paired with a gesture that, rather creatively Rose had to admit, managed to convey a wish for the recipient to do some very anatomically improbable things while also insulting Rose's taste in literature and accusing her of being a class traitor (which made about as much sense as half of Vriska's insults ever did, to be fair) was just too much of a challenge to ignore.

A sudden lunge, an exchange of blows, two or three bites, a failed attempt to twist Vriska's prosthetic behind her back, and an equally colorful series of instructions later, the fight ended with both parties thoroughly bruised, Vriska's glasses caught in Rose's headband, Vriska tauntingly waving Rose's shoes above her head that she somehow managed to steal mid-fight without Rose noticing, and the firework (for a loose definition of firework and a narrow definition of war-crime) somehow both tipped over and lit.

The two of them had about enough time to see the lit fuse and utter a curse before it went off.

____________

Flash of fire, sulfur stench, oily smear on the floor, cloud of dark smoke overhead; it was honestly kind of what Rose expected when that nightmare of chemistry and engineering went off with her lying next to it- though she supposes that it's more of a puddle that she's lying in than a smear that she had become, and being able to feel the floor underneath her but not any injuries did seem a bit off, but she rationalized that as shock.

The sudden kick to the ribs from a pointed boot was... less easy to rationalize.

"Up. Move." Snarled a voice from outside of Rose's field of view. "In the line. Now."

Another sharp-shoed kick to the ribs causes Rose to tilt her head to look at who decided to walk into the blast-zone to kick a mostly-dead girl in the ribs and snarl at her. A tall, willowy man with looping horns armored in jagged layered plate and leaning on a smouldering halberd glared back at her. His pale face was framed by a sheet of embers and dark ash that ran from his his hairline down, and his eyes were faintly glowing wells of fire.

Rose shook her head and blinked a few times to be sure of what she was looking at. He was still there, same as before. He kicked her again, this time hard enough to roll her over. Facedown in a pool of red-tinged ink, rose took stock of her body's condition. Arms and legs? Attached and whole. Fingers and toes? None missing. Torso? Hurts, but in one piece as far as she could tell. Head? Well, other than a face-full of ink, seemingly fine.

Rose lifted herself onto one knee, then to her feet. The wide, smoky hallway she was standing in was dark, though despite the lack of obvious light sources, Rose could still see a line of people walking toward a desk at a T-shaped intersection at the end of the hall. She could also see the motley collection of what were presumably guards of a sort. The armored man who kept kicking her had walked over to stand across from a one-eyed soldier in a waterlogged and blade-pierced red uniform who held a bayoneted musket, and further down the hall stood a pair of uniformed soldiers with bolt action rifles and ochre fumes pouring out of their mouths and eyes. 

At the end of the hallway was a long folding table, at which a woman in a rather simple black dress sat, a crown half shoved into her skull. Said crown was adorned with aspects of the seven virtues, each poking and prodding into the woman’s head. The woman was confirming the identity of the people in line as they approached her, and directing them to the left or right accordingly. Seeing it as the best way to find out what was going on (and avoid more potential kicks from the guard’s sabatons, or less gentle means of convincing her to move), Rose joined the line, stepping in behind a well-dressed man who seemed barely able to keep his feet, as though some great weight was dragging him down.

Rose came to the front of the line after several earlier arrivals, each one having their name called, an accusal of some deplorable deed or trait being levied against them, and being directed down one of the hallways, all but one with blood running down his face going to the left.

“Rose Lalonde.” The woman at the desk stated, glancing up only momentarily from a large, leather bound tome laid open on the table.

“As last I checked, yes” replied Rose.

“Now, now, let’s see what you’re in for…” the woman said, as much to herself as to Rose. this was immediately followed by a startled sputter and an incredulous “We have jurisdiction over that?!”

“Is something a problem?” Rose asked, leaning forwards. The woman leaned back before realizing what she was doing, and them promptly sat up straighter and covered the page with her arm. She took a breath to steady herself before responding.

“Hallway to the left, room 2-1ba. It will be on your right. Don’t enjoy your stay.” the last phrase was delivered with a mixture of the false-cheer of a fast-food employee repeating a company slogan for the umpteenth time at a drive through, and the malicious amusement of someone who is savoring how much trouble the person they’re talking to is going to be in.

Rose had been followed, it seemed, so the people here weren’t… complete idiots. They led her to the previously mentioned room. 2-1ba…? Ba? What did that even stand for? Though, all things considered that shouldn’t have been the thing the blonde should worry about. What should be was the pair of doors being opened before her as she was guided. Two red-oak doors with… ivory plating? What a strange combination. The girl was thrust into the room with nearly no warning, causing Rose to fall to her knees. When the blonde looked up, she would see an ominous figure.

The being before Rose stood in the shadowy room, back turned to the door, red-covered fingers tracing down the texture of what looked to be a… Oddly bumped wall. The room, in and of itself seemed unassuming once one entered while the door remained open, even if the dimensions of Rose’s newfound chamber seemed to be blurry and melted together.

But once the door behind her was shut and sealed, the world around them seemed to melt, morph… An old battlefield laid out around them. Guns firing in the distance, the sounds of yelling, and marching, yet the only sight before them was an ungodly pile of bodies, disfigured and misshapen into the shape of a throne that the textured wall had seemed to morph into.Upon the throne sat a body, amputated just above it’s elbows. All of the bodies seemed to be in varying states of decay and dress, styled as if they were from the 1800’s. Though… The one upon this unsightly throne appeared to be fresh, as if it were newer than the rest.

Those delicate, red-gloved hands were tracing down the body’s face. His horribly mangled face. The figure’s attention seemed to snap back into the pairs’ reality, head turning slightly. The clothing adorning this creature was… Interesting. To say the least. It hadn’t matched it’s surroundings. The being seemed to be wearing a dress, long and red. It reached down to the floor, obscuring most features that could be distinguished from behind. The dress appeared to be sleeveless, and cut off just at the figure’s neck. A black belt seemed to cover the being’s midsection. Arms lowered, and only then would Rose realize that their hands weren’t gloved… They were drenched in blood.

That wasn’t the only disturbing thing about the creature before her. It had horns. Horns that came from her head that had an almost bone-like texture. Though the coloring was… Different. It started orange where it went into the mass of matted black hair upon the being’s head, curved up, and seemed yellowed at the tips. One horn, even, looked like the tip of a Clef note. It’s head turned, and revealed a very feminine and… Well framed face. It, well… her skin was a pale grey. From where the bleeding on her arms began, up to her shoulders and neck was covered in horrific scars. Though,shockingly, her face seemed to be the definition of perfection. Not a blemish to be seen. No wrinkles… It was strange. A stark difference from her face to her body.

Speaking of, her face was… Very pretty. To say the least. Jade green eyes gazed at Rose. Those eyes, framed by surprisingly jade green eyelashes, seemed to pierce into Rose’s very being. As if she were inspecting every atom, figuring out exactly how to take the blonde apart piece by piece. Her black lips cocked into the faintest smile, and the hint of a slight lisp could be heard as the woman spoke.  
“... So you’re the one that’s been sent to me? I’m surprised. There’s hardly a challenge in human spirits anymore… What, I wonder, could make you so special…” That voice was almost sultry in the way she spoke, like dripping honey. It almost made the spine chill. In this woman’s hands, there was a bone saw. It almost seemed too normal for the situation around Rose, if not a little bit stained. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Rose weighed her immediate options; stay here with this… admittedly striking… demon, or make a run for it and try to get past the guards. One-on-one with an unarmed (though likely powerful) demon, or 1 on 5 against demons with blades and guns, Rose decided her odds were better here- after all, what one demon could be worse than Vriska?

“Name.” The demon said simply. Her tone had shifted. It was stern, commanding. Her gaze sharpened, and her spine seemed to straighten. The woman said the word with such power, it raised goosebumps on the unsuspecting. The woman looked as if she had been through this many times. Break a victim, be left to mull over her own deeds, be assigned another victim, repeat. Though she seemed a little more… Interested. She hadn’t been sent a human in a long time. Especially not one that seemed so… intriguing.

“Rose Lalonde” the words spilled from her lips before Rose could even think, the force of the command nearly forcing her to her knees, as if she’d been struck across the back of each leg with a hammer. She held her balance through that, but her vocal chords rebelled, trying desperately to force un-sounds from her throat, and doubling her over with pain when they failed. She hacked up dark ink for several seconds before lifting her already ink-stained face to bear witness to what was before her.

The unnamed demoness moved to the blonde’s side, kneeling to the ground with eyebrows raised in curiosity and delight. “Looks seem to be deceiving indeed…” the woman said, wiping her bloodied finger across the ink, her voice back to that sultry, honeyed tone. “I can’t wait to find out what you’re hiding from me…” She raised herself to her feet, smirking as she inspected the ink. She almost flourished her free hand. “I suppose, being much more… Delectable than I had initially anticipated, I should share with you a little… ‘secret’. A name, more specifically. Mine.” She did an almost mocking curtsy.

“Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam…” Those jade eyes flickered across Rose’s body. She was like a predator toying with her prey. To anyone else, this would be terrifying. But to Rose? This was enticing, almost intoxicating. Being commanded in one moment, and being sweetened up with the next? It was like a game… A twisted game, but one that perhaps held high stakes and high rewards.

Rose raised herself up just enough to return the curtsy “enchante” she replied, a devilish gleam in her eyes. She reached out and took the hand of her... would captor be the right word? Tormenter didn’t quite fit, nor did mistress hold quite the right emotional tone; regardless, she took the demon’s blood-slick hand and went to press a kiss to her ring finger before a ragged pain and dazzling force knocked the wind from her lungs and forced her to the ground, into the gore-infused mud.

Rose was no stranger to the kiss of the blade, having grown intimately familiar with it in maliciously affectionate dalliances with a… well, to say a lover would convey the social idea but miss the feeling a bit, a kitchen accident (and a few “accidents”), and a rather unfortunate incident trying to hop a fence. However, her experiences had never led her to the knowledge of how a serrated blade felt on skin and muscle.  
Short, half-dull pocket knives, a wickedly sharp vegetable knife, a jagged-ended piece of metal? Sure, sure, and sure, but never something like a bone saw along her shoulder blade. While, as the name would imply, a bonesaw was a sawing tool rather than a hacking weapon, the icy steel bit just as deep as its master intended, as if guided by some dread will of its own, or an extension of Kanaya’s hands.

The demoness watched the blonde slam back into the mud, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. A sickeningly sweet giggle escaped from the black-haired beauty. The demon sighed in contentment, holding the saw up near her face and almost cradling it with her other hand.  
“And fondly, old friend, you do the work your wielder bids…” She smiled a touch, a clear sense of fondness escaping Kanaya before her gaze returned to Rose. Those jade eyes almost felt like daggers stabbing through the blonde. “On your feet, down to your undergarments.” She said simply. “Your clothing can hide nothing here, so it’s best to be rid of them on your own, though… I do enjoy taking to removing clothing myself.”

Rose rises slowly, hands moving across her body to remove her shirt, sliding it up her torso almost teasingly. She has it over her head and is sliding her arms free when in a flash she throws the garment in the demon’s face, lunging in the confusion and scrambling for the bone saw. A thumb driven into the right point on the wrist makes Kanaya’s hand spasm, and the blade is lost, but by then the demon is aware of what’s happening, and retaliates.

The demoness seemed to howl in fury, and her hand raised, in a moment, a new bone saw had appeared, materializing in the woman’s hand as if by anger itself. The saw was lashed quickly across the blonde’s mid-section, catching a tendon on it’s way through. The blade was sharp. Almost too sharp. Had the tendon not yanked out a bit before the blade had finished it’s swipe, there would have been nothing to hint that Rose had been attacked, save for the pain blossoming in her gut. It had felt like the fury of the Horrorterrors had been unleashed inside of Rose, practically burning the ‘poor blonde’ alive from the inside. The demoness watched in satisfaction and seemed to smile.

She watched Rose writhe, scream. The pain was almost unbearable… But it felt amazing. The ungodly burning of her guts, the searing pain where the cut had sliced through flesh almost like butter. It roused something in her, and by the terrors, Rose was enjoying it. She laughed. Kanaya looked confused. Startled. Never had any being sent to her… enjoyed the torture. She paused dead in her tracks, confused.

“What? Why are you laughing?” She raised her brows and felt anger bubble up again, “Alright.. So you think this is funny…” Kanaya hissed, weighing the new bonesaw in her hands. “Let’s see how funny you think this i-” She was going to continue, until the figure below her faded. Almost turned to dust below her.

This infuriated the demoness as much as it confused her. “Get back here, you insufferable-!” And by the time she’d finished her sentence, Rose would be there, seeming to have taken a seat upon the throned corpse. Waving at Kanaya.  


__________________________________________________________________________  


Rose awoke on a lawn. Why she was on a lawn was unclear, and why she wasn’t either a splatter-mark on the ground or under Kanaya’s blade wasn’t abundantly clear either. A brief survey told her she was in one piece, but her shoulder blades, hips, and belly ached with fresh scars. Sitting up slowly, she surveyed her surroundings. Half the partygoers had their phones out, about to dial 911, and the other half were still frozen with shock. A crunching and a series of vicious curses in a language rose didn’t quite follow from behind her heralded Vriska’s landing spot.

The assembled friends and family stood silently sharing shocked looks with rose until vriska managed to extricate herself from the Pyropes’ living room via the window she had entered through, and trotted up to assess Rose’s condition.

“You ‘Aight, Lalonde?” Vriska asked, walking around Rose to assess her injuries. Seeing that the blonde was (mostly) fine, Vriska give a curt nod, and stumbled back towards the semi-circle of party-goers, who had by now snapped out of their shock and were divided by rushing to help the poor girls and calling an ambulance.

Rose nodded, a bit confused. She didn’t entirely understand what had happened. When the people started rushing them, the blonde had soon fallen once more, pale as a ghost. One moment, she was standing in a lawn, surrounded by people. Next, she was in a hospital bed, being checked over by doctors trying to figure out how the hell this girl wasn’t dead yet. They were examining the scars, ones that couldn’t have been made in the incident, yet seemed as fresh as if they had happened only a few days ago. And those scars… itched. It was like a scratch she couldn’t quite reach. Something had happened. Something that the doctors couldn’t understand.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rose was loathe to admit it, but as afraid as she was of dying, and as afraid as she was of the demoness she had met, should couldn’t deny that that was one of the biggest thrills she’d had in her entire life. It wasn’t that her old passions had grown dull- not at all, in fact they had grown stronger in the wake of her brush with the grave, but her eyes had been opened to something beyond what she had ever experienced, something gruesome and stomach-churning, yes, even more so than her usual taste for the macabre led her to, but yet there was something… enticing about it.

The power of the demoness, the blades and how the cuts were both precise and savage, the presence and the mind of her tormentor, and the certainty that the world was wider than she could possibly imagine… it was titillating, and she wanted more of it. She didn’t crave it so strongly as to be sucked in by it, but it was still a new horizon to explore, and if nothing else, Rose loved to learn things she shouldn’t know  


And, y’know, poking at ancient and incomprehensibly powerful entities was something of a hobby of hers.

It had been… challenging to find the right way to go about it to enlist the scourge sisters’ help in a temporary jaunt across the veil; she had to strike a balance between convincing them she was serious and making sure she got across that she wanted to visit, not move in. Terezi was harder to convince than vriska, being the more responsible one, but it was ultimately terezi that devised the method to this madness: A complex combination of hypnosis and Devices Of Arcane Purpose that Equius had on hand after a disastrous incident involving Aradia somehow loosening whatever bound her soul to her body and repeated accidental hauntings. In the end it looked like something out of Lovecrafts’ nightmares, albeit more the “human technological progress and diversity scary I’m too sickly for fucking algebra blah blah blah” ones than the “oh fuck it’s a squid man” ones.

There was some debate as to whether partially unbinding Rose’s soul from her body or re-attaching it would be the harder part, but in the end it was the unbinding. They ended up having to have Aradia come in and coach her through it, and even then it was an agonizingly slow process. Once her body was safely in a sustainable enough trance state that as long as she was back before she needed water she’d be fine, her soul was partially unbound, and the DOAP’s were properly calibrated to pull her back, the group went over the signal for Rose to give to be drawn back to the land of the living again. Eventually they settled on “there’s really no signal on your end a demon couldn’t replicate so we’re gonna go until Aradia starts to worry and signals to pull you back, but we can’t tell you the signal so nobody can make you reveal it.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Kanaya stared at Rose, bewildered. None of her victims had ever… left. She was completely stumped. She genuinely didn’t understand exactly how Rose had managed this. She looked the blonde over, noting the inky blood on her form. Rose’s shirt was still across the field. Kanaya seemed to move towards Rose with a bit more caution than before.

“... What is that?” She wondered aloud, indicating to the inky blood that was all over the blonde’s torso.

“I would have thought a demon of your… caliber… would be familiar with the concept of blood already- or do you need an anatomy lesson?” Rose replied shifting on the throne to recline across it, one leg resting over the side and the other stuck out to allow part of her skirt to roll down and expose her lower thigh.

The demoness clearly didn’t like that response, letting out an annoyed sigh, “You’re far too annoying…” before she had straightened up. That sharp gaze, the tension rising within her. It was like the woman had been pulled by a string to straighten her stance.

“On the ground, Lalonde. Now.” There. It was that commanding tone once again, stern and almost harsh. “Once you’re there, skirt off. I’d rather not force it...It’s…” Her tone softened a little, shoulders sinking before she shook her head, straightening up again.

Rose’s muscles spasmed as she fought the command, but she rose to her feet, stepped from the pile of bodies, and moved to lower her skirt. Her hands moved to the back of her waistband, quicker this time to avoid the implication of the same trick played twice for considerably fewer laughs. Her hands wrapped around two thin steel rods which she used to push her waistband out, and down the back of her legs until it fell to the ground on its own. Stepping out of her skirt, she swept the sharpened needles up, one held in an overhand grip like a dagger, and the other in an underhand grip much the same.

“A more level playing field, don’t you think?” Rose said with a wry grin, shifting her feet into a fencer’s stance. The demon smirked. She hadn’t missed how Rose’s muscles fought to obey the commands given. It truly did intrigue the demoness.

“... Stay.” Kanaya ordered, eyes flicking over Rose’s exposed form. “I want to look at you.” The demon’s tone had gone a little soft, tilting her head as she noted the visible scars. She stepped closer, her tension having washed away completely. Her fingers traced over each memory of a cut, a stab, a slice. The touch was gentle, starkly contrasting her behaviour just moments before. “... You enjoy a bit of pain… Don’t you, Rose?” The tone of her voice was delicious, sultry and almost dangerous.

“I’ll offer no denial of that, Kanaya” Rose’s voice took on a purring tone as she spoke the demoness’s name, leaning in to whisper it in her ear and Kanaya stood so close. Neither moved for a moment. Rose hazarded another attempt at a kiss, this time on Kanaya’s cheek as she pulled her head back. Her lavender lipstick left a very out-of-place smudge on the demoness’s grey cheek.

Kanaya hummed, the bone saw, which had never left her hand, trailing lightly down Rose’s spine. “There’s so much that I could do to you now which your body could possibly never handle…” That sultry voice had returned, and the demoness’s eyes were half-lidded, her empty hand finding a use in tracing Rose’s form. “And what an intriguing body that is…”

“I think you’re underestimating what I could do to you, my sweet…” rose whispered, one of her needles sliding along Kanaya’s skin, just barely avoiding piercing skin, while the other needle had been discarded for the moment to allow her free hand to mirror Kanaya’s.  
“What a dangerous game…” Kanaya’s smirk hadn’t faltered, and her hand had come to cusp Rose’s hip, “Perhaps one of us will end up the victor in this game, perhaps the other shall fail spectacularly…”

“Who says either of us have to lose? After all, we have so much to gain if we both enjoy this…” Rose’s words didn’t quite sound like words for a moment, but her meaning ran clear as crystal. Her hand also ran, albeit up Kanaya’s thigh, rather than in a metaphor. She looped the arm of her needle hand around the demoness’s neck to pull her closer, and prickling the base of her skull in something between a threat and an invitation to continue.The demoness let out a chuckle, the bonesaw still against Rose’s spine. She even leaned back a little, allowing the needle to pin prick her neck before she pressed her forehead against the blonde.

“In a game of chess, only one can be crowned victor… Let’s see whom can be the one to dominate the opponent…”

“I think you might find us to be playing something altogether more interesting than chess- after all, what point is there to the game of kings when there are only two queens left on the board?”

“Why, it’d be a near endless loop… A chase that can never be won.” Something seemed to spark in Kanaya’s eyes, “... Human, are you sure you wish to do this?” Her tone had shifted. She sounded...Dangerous. “I’m not one to be teased or tested, you know…”

Rose’s presence seemed to grow heavier and the challenging gleam in her eyes intensified as well. “If you’re asking me to put the teasing aside I can make no binding promises, but I can swear in honesty that I am sure I want to do this.”

Kanaya seemed to visibly relax a little, nodding. “Get your body water. Return when your body is fully prepared. It at least gives me a few moments, if not a few seconds to… Plan.” The last word had an edge to it. Dangerous, yet teasing...

Rose stood silent for a moment, internally praying that Aradia pulled her back soon enough for this not to get awkward. As if by some extension of fortune and dread divinity, the call sounded as that moment fell, and with a grand cessation of presence, as though one had suddenly gone from deep beneath the ocean to the surface, she became as dust, and blew away.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Rose? Are you dead? Did you get possessed by the spooky demon lady you went to meet and now you’re back to steal all the souls?!” Rose shook back into consciousness to the shrill sound of Terezi’s gallows humor far too loud, and far too close to her head. Like most times.

The blonde groaned, putting a hand to her head and peeked an eye open, “I’m fine, Terezi, I’m fine…” She wasn’t sure, exactly, what had happened, but as she sat up fully, the blonde winced… pretty hard. “Ow-” Something on her back. A mark, like a saw of some kind had been pressed firmly into her back. Not a cut or an actual sawing motion, but… Punctures.

“Then why are you all… sweaty and flushed? Embarrass yourself or something? Or do you have a hot daaaaaaaaate?~” Terezi leaned in somehow even closer, forcing Rose to lean back, and even leaned back Rose could still smell then entire stick of strawberry chapstick that Terezi head apparently just eaten a couple of minutes ago.

Rose laughed a little, waving Terezi’s breath away from her nose, “Better than you’ll get with that chapstick-breath.” She teased, gaining a sour look from the woman. Rose had something a bit more important to check, though. She shifted out of her seat, onto her feet, and checked her back in the mirror. Exactly as she thought. Many tiny punctures where the bonesaw had been pressed against the skin above her spine. She let out a quiet, “huh…” Before she pulled her shirt back down.

“Oooh, Kinky!~” Chorused Terezi and Vriska, having leaned around on opposite sides to see what rose was looking at in the mirror. This earned them a glare and a balled-up sock thrown at their heads. Terezi caught the one thrown at her and pretended to lick it as a joke, while Vriska batted away the one thrown at her, sending it arcing over Rose’s shoulder.

Rose whipped around, grabbing the sock from the floor and curve-balling it right at Vriska. “Watch it! She told me to take care of my body out here…” She glanced at Aradia, “... That normal?”

Aradia shrugged. “I only deal in ghosts and fae, I know shit-all about demons; buuuuuuuuut it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I’ve heard, so I’d go with it just in case!” Aradia turned to the Scourge Sisters and stage-whispered “Ten bucks says she comes back missing some of her insides” Rose could clearly hear her.

“Nah, a couple fingers, maybe, but nothing more” Terezi speculated.

“One arm, at least halfway up the bicep, and you’re on Megido” Vriska chimed in.

Rose audibly groaned, catching the attention the trio, “You guys are insane…” She told them, heading into the kitchen to get herself some food and water.

The trip to the kitchen was rather uneventful, except for Roxy forgetting she was holding a cup when she did that thing she does where she’s somewhere, and then she’s just… not anymore, and spilling orange juice all over the kitchen floor.

__________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few weeks, and Rose finally figured that she was ready. Ready for her delve into the unknown, her dangerous game with a demoness she’d come to fancy.

The fact that Terezi and Vriska kept throwing packs of condoms and mini-bottles of lube at her wasn’t doing much to calm her nerves, however- rather the opposite really. The fact that the bottles kind of hurt when they hit (and not in a fun way) was also annoying, since she was practically dancing around her room dodging them. Aradia was absolutely zero help, and was in fact videotaping rose dodging around her room instead of setting up the DOAP’s and spouting fun facts about weird sex positions that she had looked up prior to coming over.

“Set up the DOAP’s or I’m going in without it- Ow! Alright, enough you two. For real, it… Kinda hurts.” Rose rubbed her shoulder, where one particularly hard throw had struck in just the wrong spot. Where the muscle was thinnest and it hurt. The two looked performatively dejected, but Terezi still threw the last box of condoms she was still holding, which bounced off Rose’s chest harmlessly. Aradia put away her phone and finally shut up about how many concussions were recorded as being related to the Waterfall position, and started up the DOAP’s with a look of mild disappointment that she wouldn’t get to share more fun facts or see more of Rose making a fool of herself.

With all the self-assuredness of someone who had done this dozens of times, and none of the experience, they set about entrancing Rose, and Aradia unbound Rose’s soul before once again unbinding hers with help from the Scourge Sisters. Rose Descended, and found herself in Kanaya’s realm once again.

___________________________________________________________________________

For Kanaya, it had only been an hour. She had done a fair amount of thinking, sitting on the ‘throne’. When Rose returned, she seemed a little surprised. “Back already…?”

Rose, slightly surprised to find herself on the demoness’s lap as soon as she arrived and not really knowing how much time had passed, took a moment to reply. “Well, you only asked for a few seconds, but I figured I’d be generous and give you a bit longer...” she leaned back against Kanaya more fully, tilting her head up to look Kanaya in the eyes as best she could from her position.  


“I believe an hour is more than enough time…” Kanaya ran her hands through Rose’s hair. “You mystify me… Being able to enter and exit this realm on a whim…” The demoness tugged on Rose’s hair, “It both frustrates and draws out a desire to find out what it is that makes you different…”  


“If we’re being candid, I am far more interested in what makes you unique… though I suppose I wouldn’t object to finding out what it is that you find so fascinating and strange about me” Rose’s hand traced the line of Kanaya’s jaw before gliding up gently to tangle in her hair for a moment before wrapping around the base of a horn. The demoness let out the slightest gasp, eyes widening a little. She seemed surprised that Rose had already figured out a weakness, yet Kanaya hadn’t the foggiest idea when it came to the blonde. Her cheeks tinted a faint... Green? Yes. Green.  


Intrigued, but not wanting to push too far in one direction and neglect others, Rose rotated herself so that she was straddling Kanaya’s hips, and let her free hand trace Kanaya’s figure from her brow to the bottom of her thighs.  


The demoness hummed, her lips tracing Rose’s neck, and she planted a bite, a rough one, on the nape of her neck. Just barely enough to bleed, and Kanaya licked up the blood with the faintest smirk. “Mmm…” She ran her hands down Rose’s sides, her bonesaw left to the side while she picked and tugged at skin.  


Rose shuddered from the bite and shivered slightly with each pinch and tug, languidly swirling her finger around the base of one of Kanaya’s horns and working a near-agonizingly slow trail of kisses down the demoness’s face, starting from the top of her forehead and moving down, leaving lipstick smudges on her right eyelid. This roused a laugh from Kanaya, but goosebumps pricked her skin as Rose’s hand worked around her horns. The bone-like texture was certainly interesting.  


“You have weak spots… Now if I could just find them…” Kanaya smiled, lifting Rose up as she got to her feet, before dropping Rose on her ass. “Let’s see if I can find those spots on my good girl…”  


“Perhaps you should be more concerned about me finding your weak spots first~” Rose drawled, running a hand up Kanaya’s leg. Her expression changed from a sultry one to a mask of aroused surprise when her hand found it’s destination.  


Kanaya let out an almost pleased hum in approval, before she gave Rose a very devilish grin, “Ah, ah, ah… Not yet.” She had Rose’s hands pinned faster than one would expect for a she-demon in a form-fitting dress. She hummed, reaching into, yes, into the mud before pulling out… chains? What in the- Actually, Rose decided it was better not to question the demon magic in the demon realm.  
The chains seemed to dance in the air, almost independent of Kanaya’s will, lashing around Rose’s left arm, binding it seemingly to nothing. Rose, seizing a moment of opportunity, lunged up at kanaya just as the chain around her right arm struck, binding them together with Rose’s hand within reach of Kanaya’s horn. Before Rose could use this to her advantage, however, Kanaya straightened up again, smirking.  
“Why… Almost as pretty as a picture…” The demoness hummed. “I do wish to see how far you’re willing to push your body for me…” She giggled as she practically sauntered to get the bonesaw once more. Kanaya lifted up the saw, humming as she made her way back to Rose.  


Bound as she was, Rose had little room to act, but made a show of testing her restraints and how much it might take to free herself anyways. While the chains allowed her a limited amount of space to move, their ends were anchored as surely as the shoreline to the tides. This was perhaps more to Rose’s advantage than Kanaya had yet realized, allowing the smaller woman a point of leverage that she couldn’t so easily be denied. She struggled for show, but gave it up after a cursory attempt- a multi-layered farce to maintain the element of surprise.  


Kanaya lightly dragged the blade across Rose’s hip, watching almost tenderly as its many-fanged edge created little cuts across the blonde’s skin, welting up. “Mmm… You know, you look good with welts like this across your skin…” The demoness’s free hand had wandered down Rose’s stomach, palming at Rose’s clothed folds. She hummed in delight to feel the blonde already aroused. “My, I’ve hardly begun...”  


The blonde had taken in a breath when she felt those delicate, blood-covered fingers palm at her underwear, causing her to roll her hips in anticipation. Rose hummed, eyes flicking up to the demoness above her. “It’s hard to compose myself around such a beautiful demon… A beautiful tormentor…” The blonde made eye contact with Kanaya, earning a nod from the demoness. Rose’s heart was racing, and had it become warm in there? No? Just her? Wonderful.  


Kanaya stroked her fingers across the remaining fabrics hiding the rest of Rose’s body from her. Fanged teeth bit into those beautiful black lips, and jade eyes bore into her ‘victim’s’ very being, as if the blonde were transparent. She took the bone saw and used it to pull upwards, cutting away the fabric covering Rose’s breasts, and eventually tearing away the last article of clothing, leaving nothing to the imagination.  


Rose’s heart almost stopped as the demoness attacked Rose’s breasts with her lips, tossing the bonesaw aside in favor of holding the blonde with her hands. She took a sensitive bud into her mouth and it was like a wave of pleasure had escaped from her body. The blonde could only moan in response.  


The demoness was only just beginning, as well. She allowed her fangs to lightly scratch against Rose’s nipples, and felt her sense of pride bubbling with each breath that would get caught in the blonde’s lungs, eventually lifting her head to deliver equal treatment to the other breast.  


Was this not supposed to be hell? Because if it was, it felt instead like heaven, Rose’s body arching with each flick of the tongue, each kiss, each possible hickey. It only got better when Kanaya’s lips made their way down Rose’s body, kissing and nipping at her sides until the kisses eventually led to the blonde’s dripping folds. The state of her had brought a laugh out of the demoness.  


“Mm… I can only imagine what you taste like, Lalonde…” She hummed, eventually dipping her face back down to flick her tongue across Rose’s incredibly sensitive bud, her fingernails scratching down the pale skinned woman below her. She smeared the blood that would come from those scratches across Rose’s waist as she lapped at the entrance before finally plunging, using those blood-covered hands to keep the blonde spread for easier access.  


And Rose had thought that it felt good before. The pain from those fingernails scratching her skin mixed with the waves of pleasure coursing through her body were almost addicting. She loved every second that Kanaya lapped at her, each time her tongue dipped deeper into Rose than before. It sent shivers down her spine.  


Rose pushed Kanaya away, for merely a moment, leaning away as she shoved the demoness back gently with shaking but unrestrained legs. Drawing in a moment’s steadying breaths, Rose wrapped the chains binding her arms further around her forearms, pulling herself up by the immovable leverage points of where the chains were bound, and swept her legs up and around the back of Kanaya’s head and neck, drawing her “tormentor” in closer and forcing the startled demoness’s face between her thighs, and placing herself in the dominant positions, chains and bindings be damned.  


The black-haired demoness seemed to squeak a bit when her dominant position was replaced by one of a submissive as she was pulled to her knees. Kanaya had never been in this position before. She licked her lips and got right back to work, humming as she did so, the faint vibration from her humming felt spectacular.  


Rose was thrilled, but not one to give in so easily. Guided by an instinct she had up to that point not known she possessed, Rose let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding, albeit in a spiritual sense. The air seemed to grow darker and heavier around her, as spilt ink-blood congealed from the mire into a vague shape, almost a limb, but not quite. What came into being in the end was something that, while undeniably a part of Rose’s body, seemed to manifest itself from Kanaya’s shadow- a tentacle of shadow, false-flesh, and will. The limb slid its way towards the demoness, curling under her dress and coiling its way slowly up her right leg, seeking what it’s mistress had been denied just moments before.  


A startled hum escaped from the demoness, eyes wide as she tried to glance down at her leg. She hadn’t expected the touch of something underneath her dress. Kanaya’s legs shifted, a moan escaping from the woman below Rose, a deep jade shade tinting the demon’s face.The submissive role certainly made the demoness more appealing…  


The tentacle slid further up Kanaya’s thigh and to her nether regions, brushing a teasing line across her moist slit, and sliding further forwards to confirm what Rose’s hand had told her, finding a wriggling tentacle, albeit a smaller one than the one running up her leg- though not by as wide a margin as Rose’s body might have been comfortable with- coated in a thin but slightly viscous lubricant. The summoned appendage coiled with it’s smaller, more eroticly designed counterpart, eliciting a groan of pleasure that the demoness attempted to stifle just as it spilled from her lips.  


The demoness seemed to visibly shudder, the chains binding Rose to her place dropping entirely as Kanaya took a second to catch her breath, face deep jade. “Nn… Rose Lalonde… What are you…?” She inquired to the best of her abilities. It was hardly able to be heard, but the question still hung in the air. Another tendril arose from the demoness’s shadow, entwining itself in her arms before tugging them together behind her back, pulling her so her back was closer to the ground, allowing Rose a proper seated position over the demoness.  


“Well, Miss Maryam, I believe we should put that question on the backburner… The only question you should be asking is who is really in charge here…?” Rose snickered, eyebrow raised. Rose, standing with a languid and unreal grace from her seated position on seemingly nothing, extended a leg to spread the now prone demoness’s legs from where her knees were resting together, having been pulled back from a kneeling position and not having time to reorient.  


Rose’s shadow seemed to twist and flow around her hips, forming first a belt of ephemeral darkness, then connecting belts running along her thighs, before a deeper, more solid area of darkness formed on the front of her pelvis, drawing Kanaya’s eye just as it seemed to draw in the light around it. The tentacle entwined with that of the demoness untangled itself and slid around to slide the very end of its now lubricant-and-precum slickened tip between the demoness’s lips. Rose glided to a kneeling position between Kanaya’s legs, her fingertips brushing the stained tent in Kanaya’s dress where her length thrashed, seeking release or somewhere to insert itself.  


The demoness squirmed, letting out breathless gasps, tugging her head away from the tendril, “A-At the very least take my dress off…” She squirmed a bit, bucking her hips. “Nnnh… Please…?” Hearing Kanaya beg was the last thing that Rose had expected, but she smirked after fully plunging the shadowy appendage into Kanaya’s throat, nodding, and in an almost justified sense of irony, the bonesaw was picked up, and slashed across the center of the dress, cutting it open and revealing the demoness’s heavily scarred body.  


Kanaya’s body bore the marks of at least a baker’s dozen ragged cuts, any one of which could be incapacitating to a mortal. Rose’s eyes traced the rough lines as they moved along Kanaya’s body, taking note of the slender curve of Kanaya’s form with her eyes, once again confirming what her hands had shown her. Of course, scars and lines were not the only things Rose’s eyes took in while surveying Kanaya’s naked body; Kanaya’s nipples were tinged a similar green to her blush, as was the fluid plastering her thighs, the slick tentacle moving like a flag snapping in the breeze, and her dripping entrance beneath it. Rose paused a moment, somewhere between teasing the demoness with a momentary denial and stopping to take in every detail.  


Savouring the demoness’s desperation a moment longer, Rose aligned her shadow-strapon with Kanaya’s entrance, but waiting another moment before her first thrust. The tentacle in Kanaya’s mouth exited it with a loud, wet pop, a string of saliva connecting the limb to Kanaya’s lips. Now able to hear the demoness’s voice clearly during the act, Rose moved her hips forward, slowly at first, and entered Kanaya.  


The initial movement caused Kanaya’s whole body to tense up, eliciting a groan from the demoness who hadn’t expected the shadowy strap-on to be as big as it likely was. She arched her back off the ground, eyes rolling back as she tugged against the tendrils holding her arms together. Her bulge thrashed, trailing jade lines across Rose’s body and her own, already engorging further, desperate to unleash a load onto the pale form. It was being denied it’s release, however.  


Rose shuddered, feeling the shadows stimulating her as well with each thrust into the grey body below her. It was only fair, after all, that she got to feel the pleasure she made Kanaya feel. It was blissful. Rose’s heart and mind were racing. She was dominating and teasing a demoness meant to torment her for all of eternity. How utterly ironic.  


Kanaya couldn’t help but shift her hips in time with Rose’s thrusts. The pace was agonizingly slow, and it was driving the demoness wild. But everything seemed to amplify once a hand was wrapped around one of Kanaya’s horns, causing heavenly moans to escape from the woman.  


Rose began to vary her thrusts, alternating between her initial slow, languid thrusts, and brief intervals of faster, more forceful motions, falling into a rhythm of higher and lower intensities, reveling in the wide range of sounds that she could elicit from the demoness. Rose leaned in closer to Kanaya, returning an earlier gesture by maneuvering herself and the demoness below her to sink her own, much duller, teeth into the nape of Kanaya's neck.  


The bite seemed to cause Kanaya’s whole body to tense, eyes widening as she let out a breathless gasp. Her hips bucked and she was very quickly approaching an edge already, like a twig in rapids, rushing towards a waterfall of release. The demoness was having trouble keeping up with the pace.

Rose gradually slowed her thrusts to a halt, a silent challenge on her face, daring Kanaya to turn this back on her if she wanted her release- if she could, that is. Though Rose was close to climaxing as well, her stamina held up a bit better, and she was doing a better job of hiding it- though the growing erraticness of her thrusts, small though it may be, still gave plenty of indication that she neared her own limits as well.

The demoness let out a whimper, eyes rolling back a bit, “Please, Rose…” She begged, trying to keep herself from spilling her genetic material before she was allowed. Rose was close enough, and after a few more thrusts, she nodded, gasping as one final thrust opened the floodgates, spilling her cum across the ground.

The last thrust drove Kanaya over the edge as well, thick jade fluid spurting from her thrashing tentacle and arcing into the air with significantly more force than Rose anticipated and falling down in a viscous rain. Almost as surprising was the sheer quantity of it, rope after rope of dark green jizz launched at different angles; most of the load hit the ground, but several shots splattered on Rose's naked body, painting her neck, breasts, and lower belly in Kanaya's essence. The fluid was surprisingly cool as it rolled down Rose's skin.  


Kanaya laid on her back, the shadows retreating. At least, the demoness had finally realized exactly what Rose was. The realisation was clear in her eyes as she propped herself onto her elbows, panting.

“Miss Lalonde, you aren’t human at all, are you?” She panted out the question, her chest rising and falling quickly.

“No, Kanaya… No I’m not.” The sly response came from the blonde, “But it seems you have a guess… What do you think I am?”

The demoness tapped her chin, “You’re some sort of hybrid… Perhaps with a Horrorterror, if anything…”  
“Mmmhmm… Now, you clean yourself up. You’ll never know when I’ll be back for round two.” And with that, Rose’s body had turned to dust above the demoness. And the blonde was right. Kanaya didn’t know when Rose would be back. But this certainly wasn’t the last of their hellscape sex game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it. We actually have a 'writer's cut' version, showing our writing process! It has extra scenes in it that we decided to cut from the main version because it either didn't flow right, or went a little overboard! A trigger warning is definitely deserved for this, so if you're a bit sensitive to a high amount of gore, please be cautious!
> 
> Writer's Cut can be found [Here!](https://bit.ly/33SAOl6)


End file.
